The present invention relates to a bank cutter, and especially to a bank cutter positioning device, through the bank cutter on the dovetail seat can be detached rapidly and easily.
The bank cutter is a kind of knife for cutting various plastic leather, plastic film or paper, etc. These materials can be cut into a desired width after cutting. Therefore, in general, in a bank cutter, a plurality of cutter are arranged on a dovetail seat in parallel so as to achieve the object of cutting rapidly.
However, for the positioning device of a conventional bank cutter, by screwing a locking block to a dovetail seat, as the bank cutter is assembled or detached, the stud is necessary to be rotated for locking or releasing the locking block, while the operation is time and work consuming. Therefore, in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 396942, xe2x80x9cdevice for rapidly positioning a bank cutterxe2x80x9d, a bank cutter is disclosed for resolving the prior art defects.
However, in the positioning device of the bank cutter, a linkage is used lock the locking block with a handle. This is because the contact surface between the dovetail seat and the locking block is tilt so as to be suitable. However, so in the specification of the dovetail seat, since the slope of the contact surface is smaller, it is not suitable to use such a positioning device having the linkage.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel bank cutter positioning device which may improve the prior art defects.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bank cutter positioning device installed in a cutter seat at a side having a dovetail groove comprising a locking block, an elastic element, a roller and a handle. The locking block having an end pivotally installed above the dovetail groove. The elastic element installed between a resisting surface of the seat and a locking block. The roller pivotally at another end of the locking block. Therefore, by moving the handle, the roller of the locking block will move circularly on the sliding surface and curved surface at the lower side of the handle so as to control the release and locking of the locking block. The roller causes the driving distance between the locking block and the handle to reduce so as to suit a dovetail seat with a contact surface having a small tilt angle, and has the effects of rapid positioning and detaching.